Oscars
by Scaliber
Summary: Elsa and Anna are nominated and invited to the Oscars for their new hit movie Frozen. Not incest. Movie not animated.


The limo hummed dully as it accelerated from its red light. Elsa was on the right staring out of the window at the buzzing city around her.

"You really do look beautiful." Anna stated. Who was sitting just left of her. Her eyes wondering to the bottom of her light blue dress to the lipstick on her lips.

A smirk formed on Elsas mouth before she turned to her. "You too." she replied with now a full closed smile. "You look good." She paused after her last sentence. Surely she could have used a better word than just 'Good' she thought. She was never really good at returning compliments. _'bah she knows I mean more than that'_

"Thank you." Anna smiled.

"We should be almost there. Whats it called? The Dolby Theatre?"

"Yea."

The Limo turned a corner and ahead of them lay a red carpet already buzzing with celebrities, paparazzi, and fans. Both women already had their small purse mirrors out just adding little make up finishing touches here and there and double checked their hair. Anna's had hers in a clean bun, a thin braid surrounding the base of it. Elsa's was neatly braided down to her shoulders, her bangs combed to the left side of her face.

The Limo rolled out beside the red carpet and a door was opened by one the escorts of the carpet. Cameras already aimed at the car door eager to the see who was next to be walking down the red aisle.

Elsa quickly turned to Anna. "Alright lets go!" she smirked. She half expected to have a camera shoved right in her face as soon as she stepped out. The fans screamed as soon as she stepped onto the red carpet. The torso of her blue dress sparkled lightly in the sunlight. Out of nervous habit she quickly took the golden braid behind her neck and draped it over her left shoulder.

Anna was next out of the car and quickly hopped next to her. The fans screamed again. She lightly waved to them. They loved it.

"Please welcome Anna and Elsa! Who recently starred in hit movie Frozen!" A women in a black chiffon dress stated quickly coming up to them to greet them. A camera man quickly followed behind her. "Welcome to the oscars guys!" She quickly hugged and kissed them. "You guys look absolutely stunning this evening! Elsa i absolutely love this fabic you have around your arms! It works really well!"

"Oh! Thank you. Yes my designer really knows his stuff." Elsa lightly played with her blue translucent shawl that draped around one arm around her back and to her other arm.

"You know, I have a thing for strapless dresses you guys. And you ladies pulled it off so well. Anna your gorgeous! I love that light golden colour."

"Thank you so much! You look beautiful too!" Anna playfully replied.

"Now it your first time at the oscars. What are your first impressions." the host asked. She pointed the small microphone to Elsa first. Elsa opened her mouth to start but Anna quickly took the stage.

"It's quiet amazing actually! I never thought I- we'd be here experiencing all this. All these fans and supporters, its great!"

"Yes, well its definitely loud too." the hostess said. The fans had started screaming again as another limo pulled up. "Well please, enjoy yourselves, I think your nominated for several Oscars this evening including best song! So good luck to the both of you and have fun!"

Elsa and Anna both smiled and thanked the hostess and she quickly hurried off to greet another guest.

It wasn't long before fans started begging for their attention to sign there posters and get their autographs and pictures. Elsa and Anna slowly but surely made their way towards the front of the door, occasionally stopping for small interviews with TV stations.

Anna was always the loud one. Always the one talking. Always the one up front. Always the animated one. Elsa on the other hand was quite the opposite. Of course she wasn't shy but, she was kind of the quiet one. But none the less social.

She hung back behind Anna who was of course blabbering on to the interviewer behind the red carpet line about their experiences on set of their very successful movie, "Frozen". Her arms were crossed across her chest, an index finger tapping her arm impatiently. Waiting for her to finish up and move on.

Elsa frowned rolling her eyes as Anna just kept on talking when an assistant lightly tapped her on her shoulder.

"Hm?" She hummed turning her attention to her.

"Ms. Elsa the guests are being seated now." The assistant noted. A body guard closed in on the couple to escort them inside the building. Hand out toward the entrance still a few meters away.

"Oh my god and the pranks we pulled on each other! They were harsh! This one time ah-" Anna began. Elsa has tapped her on her arm.

"Were being seated now. Thank you very much." She said to the interview who was eager to hear the rest of the story. Elsa quickly grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her away as Elsa waved a 'goodbye' gesture to the interviewer with the other.

"Hey! But I- I wasn't finished!" Anna whined.

"You tell the same story over and over again. Im sure they'll hear about it sooner or later." Elsa said sounding bored.

"Always the party pooper." Anna pouted.

* * *

Chapter 2 will be up soon! review pleaseee


End file.
